Clinical cancer education and training on a mandatory basis to every second and third year student in an institutional setting which emphasizes the generation of physicians who will become family medical practitioners. Many of these graduates go to rural and small communities where doctors are in short supply. Two formal didactic courses of twelve hours to each of second and third year levels. Required attendance of all third year students at nine week Cancer Conference with patients and training films. Fourth year students on electives in several other hospitals and in community and rural physician's offices. Fourth year level also involved, along with house staff, in weekly Tumor Board meetings and other cancer-related conferences. Voluminous distribution of cancer educational literature. Visiting consultants at College during academic year on cancer topics. Annual two-day "Update on Cancer" presented to practicing physicians. New 2-day CME postgraduate course to be offered in June, 1977 with one-half day on cancer. Staff participation in regional and distant cancer activities.